A Year
by Sora Kamikaze Kira
Summary: Dibeli seharga 900 juta yen dan ditebus dengan tinggal bersama aktor muda Uchiha Sasuke sekaligus menjadi manager-nya bukanlah kemauan Haruno Sakura. Tiada hari tanpa berdebat dengannya, apalagi sifat mesumnya itu. Tapi kau tahu Sakura? Sasuke selalu punya rencana untukmu. LAST CHAP IS UP! Please read and review minna!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer :_**

**Naruto **_**by **_**Masashi Kisimoto**

**_A Year _****_by _****Sora Kamikaze Kira**

**_Main Character :_**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sakura Haruno**

_**Rating :**_

_**Teen**_

_**Warning! **_**Mengandung unsur kemesuman Uchiha Sasuke dan unsur kedramatisan (baca: kelebay-lebayan), OOC, dan masih butuh banyak bimbingan, kritik, dan saran.**

* * *

**A YEAR**

**Chapter One**

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berumur 25 tahun. Masih muda tapi sudah menjadi penulis, aktor dan juga pernah menyutradarai film beberapa kali. Wajah tampan? Tentu. Aku tak perlu mendiskripsikan lebih banyak lagi karena dia memang pemuda yang sempurna yang mampu membuat kaum hawa menjerit histeris.

Bunyi langkah kaki itu menggema keseluruh ruang. Pemuda berambut raven itu memasuki ruang makan keluarganya dengan langkah yang terpaksa –sangat berat. Bukan apa-apa, sungguh jadwalnya minggu kemarin benar-benar menguras habis seluruh tenaganya. Dan kini, dia harus melanjutkan syuting di luar kota selama beberapa minggu.

"Ah, Sasuke, bagaimana harimu?"

"Hn. Melelahkan," jawab Sasuke seadanya. Ibunya pun tersenyum maklum. Wanita paruh baya bernama Uchiha Mikoto itu melanjutkan, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Karin?"

"Kami hanya berkolaborasi," Sasuke mendengus ketika pertanyaan itu muncul lagi. Semua orang mengira dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan artis cantik _multitalent _bernama Karin. Termasuk kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Dialah salah satu penyebab munculnya gosip itu karena dia menjadi produser. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu Sasuke selalu dipasangkan dengan Karin dan _viola! _Pasangan ini menjadi _trending topic_ akhir-akhir ini.

"Ayolah Sasuke, kau sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran lho. Apa yang kau tunggu? Dan sepertinya Karin juga menyukaimu, fansmu juga sangat mendambakan kalian berpacaran lalu men–"

Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, meninggalkan ruang makan dengan tidak sopan. Uchiha Fugaku selaku kepala keluarga langsung menangkap tersangka utama dengan pandangan tajam. Itachi berdehem.

"Mungkin Sasuke terlalu lelah, makanya dia seperti itu," Itachi menyangkal dan berdehem sekali lagi.

Sasuke sangat tidak menikmati ini. Ia sudah sangat lama mengikuti drama yang di'sponsori' oleh kakaknya sendiri. Berpura-pura mesra dengan Karin dan tak terhitung lagi berapa banyaknya ciuman yang dilakukannya dengan artis berambut merah itu. Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat untuk melakukan itu semua. Ia tidak ingin hidupnya berakhir bersama wanita yang tidak diinginkannya. Tapi sepertinya Karin sangat menikmati drama ini. Cih.

Uchiha bungsu itu menggeram frustasi. Mempertanyakan apa yang sedang direncanakan kakaknya.

**.**

**.**

_From hating to loving each other _

Seorang gadis berlari di jalan setapak, daun-daun pohon maple sudah berguguran mengotori jalan itu. Ia harus pergi ke kantornya segera mungkin, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 07:45. Ia sudah terlambat 15 menit.

_Bruk._

"Kyaa!"

Gadis itu benar-benar habis sekarang. Sudah menabrak orang, menciumnya pula. Sungguh ini tidak disengaja. Gadis berambut merah itu menerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum benar-benar bangun dari posisi yang tak mengenakkan itu. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven menatapnya tajam sesekali membersihkan baju seragam sekolahnya.

_The second surprising meet_

Scene berganti. Salju turun sangat lebat, seorang gadis yang sama terjebak di halte bus dan mengigil kedinginan. Tiba-tiba sebuah jas menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya.

"Tiga tahun tak bertemu, Karin."

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Keduanya saling berpelukan melepas rindu. Mendekatkan diri mereka yang semakin menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

_Spring... what will happen?_

_**3 SEASON LOVE**_

**Coming Soon**

Haruno Sakura menguap bosan untuk kesekian kalinya. Salahkan teman pirang yang telah menyeretnya ke kamar gadis itu dan menonton _thriller _film berjudul "Season Love" yang akan mengeluarkan seri ketiganya dengan judul "3 Season Love". Gadis bermarga Haruno itu menatap Ino yang tersenyum amat bahagia. Tentu saja, pasti karena Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Sasuke sangat cocok dengan Karin. Bukankah begitu Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Film ini benar-benar romantis... mulai dari Sasuke yang masih SMA jatuh cinta pada seorang _workaholic _–Karin. Yah, walaupun awalnya mereka saling benci sih... dan –kyaaa kau tahu Sakura? Mereka akan syuting di kota kita!"

Ino begitu bersemangat. Dan Sakura baru menyadari film ini tetap menggunakan nama asli para artisnya. Mungkin Sasuke dengan Karin itu memang menjalin hubungan serius, karena Sakura juga sering melihat mereka di acara televisi dan film-film lainnya. Tapi film ini membuat mereka naik daun dengan fantastis.

Yamanaka Ino, sahabat pirang Sakura ini sangat menyukai Sasuke-Karin, terutama pada Sasuke karena dia sangat tampan. Ino juga mengoleksi semua buku-buku Sasuke, padahal Ino sangat tidak menyukai buku bertema detektif atau pembunuhan atau apalah itu selain romance. Tapi demi idola, apa sih yang tidak?

"Huft, Ino, aku benar-benar ingin muntah melihat film itu tahu. Banyak sekali sih adegan ciumannya?! Dan lagi, beberapa adegan menjerumus ke –ehm kau pasti tahu. Weks," Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya seakan benar-benar muntah.

"Sakura, Sakura, kita sudah 16 tahun! Film seperti itu banyak kita jumpai sekarang. Ini jaman modern Saku..." balas Ino santai. Sakura menggelengkan kepala sambil berguman 'ah sudahlah' menandakan ia tak ingin berdebat lebih lama lagi. Bagaimanapun Ino adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Ah! Lihat!" Ino menunjuk ke dua digit angka di kalendernya. Angka 20 itu dia lingkari dengan spidol merah. "Ayo ke Konoha Center sekarang!"

**.**

**.**

**Konoha Center 10.00 a.m**

Lagi-lagi diseret Ino Yamanaka.

Kini Sakura dan Ino berdiri tepat di depan gedung Konoha Center yang megah itu. Konoha Center adalah gedung pertemuan dan tempat biasa diadakannya pameran. Di bagian depan terdapat jejeran restoran dari yang murah sampai yang paling mewah. Di dalamnya sangat luas dan kau akan dibuat kagum dengan desain arsitekturnya.

Di halaman paling depan terdapat spanduk cover film "3 Season Love" ditambah tulisan-tulisan yang menerangkan adanya _talk show_ hari ini dan saat ini juga. Pandangan gadis berambut pink itu ia alihkan kepada Ino. Memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah. Sungguh penampilan yang berlebihan. Mini dress berwarna ungu bergelombang di bagian pinggang sampai lututnya. Kalung berliontin hati bewarna perak dan gelang dari marmer bewarna ungu juga sepatu _high heels _7 cm.

Kemudian Sakura melihat dirinya sendiri. Kaos pink yang bagian lengannya ia gulung agar lebih pendek, celana jeans hitam, dan sepatu bewarna pink, serta tas selempang bewarna putih dengan motif bunga sakura di beberapa bagian. Rambutnya saja hanya dia gerai.

Ah, dia lupa bawa payung. Ini kan musim semi.

"Ayo masuk Sakura!"

"Aku tunggu di kafe itu saja," Sakura menunjuk sebuah kafe kecil. Ino cemberut.

"Masa' kau tega membiarkanku pergi sendirian Saku?" Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyesap _white coffee _di kafe itu. Tak tega juga membiarkan sahabatnya sendirian.

Riuh terdengar dimana-mana. Banyak fans Sasuke-Karin yang berkumpul di tempat itu untuk melihat idola mereka secara langsung. Banyak hal yang mereka teriakkan dengan satu tujuan yaitu kekaguman melihat idola mereka yang sering muncul di media massa . Fans-fans itu juga membawa spanduk bertuliskan Sasuke-Karin.

Ino menyeret Sakura menuju deretan paling depan. Jujur saja Sakura sangat tidak menyukai berdesak-desakan seperti ini layaknya warga minta sembako.

"Jadi, Sasuke-Karin, apa tanggapan kalian tentang seri ketiga dari film Season Love ini?" tanya MC sambil tersenyum lebar. Karin capat-cepat menjawab.

"Film ini adalah film yang pasti kalian tunggu-tunggu," Karin merengkuh lengan Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis menatap Karin, membuat semua fans mereka berteriak histeris.

"Karena film ini, aku dan Sasuke akan lebih 'panas' dan romantis. 3 Season Love akan menunjukkan keindahan musim semi di Konoha. Karena kami yakin tempat ini..."

_Keindahan musim semi._

Sasuke menerjapkan matanya dua kali saat pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok gadis berambut sangat-sangat langka –_pink_, mirip dengan warna bunga sakura yang sering dijumpainya saat musim semi. Hm, aneh tapi menarik, membuat Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersadar dari tindakan bodohnya dan menjawab 'Hn' pendek, singkat dan sangat tidak jelasnya itu. Berbeda jika dia sedang berakting, Sasuke berubah menjadi laki-laki yang sangat romantis di filmnya.

"Haha, yah, kita tunggu saja film ini tayang tahun depan!"

**.**

"Itu tadi sangat bagus! Sayangnya kita agak terlambat..." Ino berseru saat mereka keluar dari Konoha Center. Ino memang sengaja keluar terakhir untuk melihat aktor idolanya itu. Sayangnya saat mengantri tanda tangan memakan waktu yang panjang, jadi giliran Sakuralah yang menyeret Ino keluar dari kerumunan.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Sakura menjawab, "Ah, kau pulang duluan saja Ino, aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku pulang sekarang, jika kau minta jemput tinggal telfon saja," balas Ino, disusul menghilangnya gadis _blondie _itu.

Sakura berjalan kearah deratan toko-toko kecil yang berada tepat di belakang parkiran _outdoor. _Untuk mencapai cafe yang sejak tadi ingin dijejakinya itu Sakura harus melewati parkiran terlebih dahulu.

_Tring!_

Bel cafe berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang masuk. Gadis berambut pink sebahu itu memilih tempat duduk yang paling dekat dengan jendela. Setelah mendapatkan tempatnya, ia pun memesan satu gelas _white coffee_ dingin. Sakura sudah cukup penat dengan semua ini.

_Broken home. _Ibu dan kakaknya –Sasori pindah keluar negeri. Tinggal bersama ayah yang pemabuk dan jarang pulang. Tak cukup sampai disitu, setiap ayahnya mabuk dan pulang ke rumah pasti membawa satu-dua wanita penghibur entah dia bayar dengan uang siapa, karena Sakura sendiri hanya hidup dengan uang kiriman dari ibunya. Itupun kalau tidak ketahuan ayahnya.

Sakura benar-benar berada dalam kesulitan ekonomi. Berbeda dengan Ino –tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya, Ino sangat dimanja oleh orangtuanya. Bahkan di hari ulangtahun yang ke-16 kemarin dia baru saja mendapatkan mobil baru bewarna ungu. Beruntunglah uang sekolah Sakura dibiayai oleh keluarga Ino.

Masalahnya sekarang dia baru saja dipecat dari kerja _part time_ di sebuah toko kue. Sakura mendesah frustasi. Hidup begitu sulit. Kenapa selalu uang yang menjadi masalah? Dulu juga orangtuanya selalu bertengkar masalah uang, uang dan uang. Sakura pun tak habis pikir kenapa ibunya tak mengajaknya sekalian ke Paris.

Sekarang bagaimana dia harus melanjutkan hidupnya? Sakura tak mau terus-terusan bergantung pada keluarga Ino. Pasti dia sudah cukup merepotkan mereka.

Bel berbunyi lagi. Sakura masih tenggelam dalam hidup kelamnya, dengan setengah gelas _white coff__e__e _dihadapannya yang menunggu untuk diminum. Gadis itu tak menyadari orang lain tengah duduk tapat di depannya.

Sakura mendengar orang itu memesan kopi karamel, saat itu juga dia mengangkat kepalanya. Seorang wanita berpakaian sedikit –err aneh tersenyum manis kepadanya. Dia memakai jas wanita yang besar –sampai mata kakinya, kacamata hitam, dan kain yang diikat simpul di leher. Wanita itu melepas kacamata dan topinya. Kemudian menikmati pesanan yang dia minta dengan santai.

Oke itu tidak berpengaruh apapun bagi Sakura.

Sakura tenggelam dalam lipatan tangannya dan mendesah frustasi lagi.

"Sedang tidak baik?" wanita itu mengeluarkan suaranya juga. Sakura mengangguk lemah, dia tetap tenggelam di lipatan tangannya.

"Hm, melelahkan."

Wanita itu tersenyum –tentu saja Sakura tidak tahu akan ini.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Mungkin sudah cukup hari ini meratapi nasipnya. Tak sopan jika berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua dengan posisi seperti itu. Sakura tersenyum terpaksa, "Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, aku baik-baik saja Nyonya."

"Bagus kalau begitu," wanita itu tersenyum lagi.

"Ah ya, Anda sepertinya bukan orang sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Memang, aku dari Oto. Hanya sedang mengawasi anakku... takut terjadi apa-apa."

Bibir Sakura membentuk lengkungan tipis. Wanita ini sungguh sosok ibu yang baik. Sampai-sampai mengikuti dimana anaknya berada. Melihat wanita ini sungguh membuatnya kangen pada ibunya di Paris.

"Nyonya adalah ibu yang sangat baik. Pasti anak Nyonya adalah gadis yang cantik dan baik pula."

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan, "Dia laki-laki 25 tahun."

Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Sakura menahan tawa. Sungguh, dia berusaha menahan mati-matian tawanya agar wanita itu tidak tersinggung. Yah, memang benar sih dia ibu yang baik, tapi ini _overprotective _namanya. Sakura tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana manjanya pria berumur duapuluh lima tahun itu.

Setelah berdehem singkat Sakura berucap, "Apa dia pernah terancam sehingga Nyonya harus mengawasinya?"

"Pernah, waktu itu maag-nya kambuh. Dan aku sedang berada jauh di rumah. Dia sangat membuatku panik. Akhirnya aku mengikutinya diam-diam."

"Mengapa tidak terus terang?"

Wanita paruh baya itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku takut jika mengganggunya, dia anak yang sensitif."

Sakura berfikir anak itu harus benar-benar berterimakasih pada ibunya kini. Sekaligus minta maaf karena merepotkan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya ke dunia. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Lagipula, kasusnya yang terakhir membuatku harus lebih waspada. Dia ditipu managernya puluhan juta yen," wanita itu melanjutkan.

"Manager?"

"Lihat acara _Seleb News_ hari Kamis?" wanita itu balik bertanya. Sakura menggeleng. Tapi dia pernah mendengar dari Ino waktu hari Kamis gadis _blonde _itu bercerita habis-habisan tentang idolanya –Uchiha yang telah ditipu managernya, sampai-sampai Ino menyumpah serapahi penipu itu.

Wanita itu langsung mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk melihat lebih dalam kafe, menunjuk pojok meja dimana ada seorang pemuda berumur 20-an dengan rambut raven, kemeja hitam, dan kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. Sakura harus memincingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa dia. Kebetulan, pemuda itu melepas kacamatanya sedikit.

Mata _onyx_ tajam.

Sukses membuat Haruno Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ya."

Masih memperhatikan Sasuke, tawa Sakura mulai terdengar. Sungguh itu membuatnya kaget ketika mengetahui Sasuke adalah anak kesayangan mama. Hmpph, mungkin Ino harus tau akan ini.

"Ahahaha!"

Sasuke yang notabene mempuanyai pendengaran yang tajam langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dengan cepat wanita itu mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk menunduk agar tidak ketahuan. Untung Sasuke hanya curiga beberapa saat. Sakura mengakhiri tawanya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Ehm. Maaf Nyonya, tadi saya hanya kurang percaya," ucap Sakura berbohong karena sesungguhnya dia menertawakan hal yang lain. Wanita itu menyerahkan kartu namanya sebagai bukti.

"Kau sudah percaya?" tanya wanita yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto itu. Sakura mengangguk, dia meminta maaf sekali lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, begini –maaf siapa namamu?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan, aku tahu kau butuh uang. Sejak tadi aku mengawasimu juga, dan mungkin tanpa kau sadari aku mendengar semua apa yang kau ucapkan tadi," Sakura kaget mendengar pengakuan dari wanita itu. Yah, mungkin dia tidak sadar juga mencerocos tentang hidupnya sampai terdengar orang lain.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa Anda mempercayai saya? Bukankah Sasuke telah ditipu sebelumnya?"

"Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuk anakku," Mikoto tersenyum. Detik setelahnya dia pergi dari kafe menyusul Sasuke yang sudah keluar lebih dulu.

Sakura menatap penuh arti kartu nama itu.

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah keberapa kalinya dia mondar-mandir sambil membawa sebuah kertas. Haruno Sakura bimbang apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Menjadi seorang manager? Bagaimana cara kerjanya? Lagi pula dia hanya remaja 16 tahun! Sedikit yang ia tahu manager sama saja dengan maid pribadi yang mengikuti tuannya dimanapun ia berada.

Uh, apalagi dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura yakin dia bukanlah orang yang menyenangkan. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan ibunya yang ramah dan baik. Satu lagi, jika ia mengambil pekerjaan itu bagaimana dengan sekolahnya di tahun pertama SMA?

Pendidikan tidak boleh ditinggal.

_K__lek._

Pintu kayu itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan tiga orang yang berbeda. Sakura berhenti mondar-mandir di ruang tamu. Ayahnya pulang setelah lima hari pergi entah kemana. Seperti biasa bau alkohol menguar di sekujur tubuhnya, pakaian sudah berantakan dan basah. Ditambah lagi seorang wanita berpakaian seronok berada di pangkuannya.

Satu orang lagi yang tak pernah dilihat Sakura, pria yang sepertinya lebih tua dari ayahnya dan terlihat sangat kaya. Dia melangkah masuk disusul dengan ayahnya yang berjalan sempoyongan.

"Aa, jadi ini gadis yang kau maksud, Kizashi?" pria itu mendekati Sakura sambil menyeringai menakutkan. Saat ia akan menyentuh wajah Sakura, gadis itu mundur lebih dulu.

"Aku ingin 100 juta yen," jawab ayah Sakura –Kizashi Haruno. Tunggu, apa maksudnya ini?

"Baik-baik, besok ku kirim. Nah, gadis manis, ayo ikut paman!" Sakura tersentak ketika tangan itu mencengkram lengannya. Sakura berontak, "Apa maksudmu, ayah?!"

"Bawa dia jauh-jauh Kakuzu," malah ucapan itu yang terlontar di mulut ayahnya. Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Dia dijual?!

Semakin Sakura berontak, semakin kuat cengkraman orang itu. Pria bernama Kakuzu itu segera menyeret, membekap mulut Sakura, dan mendorongnya kasar ke dalam mobil. Tak lama kemudian mobil itupun tancap gas meninggalkan rumah. Semuanya gelap.

_Tolong aku, Kami-sama..._

**.**

**.**

"Hal bodoh apa yang membuatmu menyeretku ke tempat ini?" oke, itu adalah susunan kata-kata paling panjang yang diucapkan Uchiha Sasuke hari ini. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah tidur tenang di kamar, bukan malah pergi ke club seperti ini.

"Ayolah Sasuke, kita butuh _refreshing_ tahu, anggap saja ini pembukaan film baru kita!"

"Betul!"

Sasuke mendelik kesal pada dua sahabat bodohnya ini. Uzumaki Naruto dan Suigetsu malah tersenyum lebar. Kalau dia tahu, ini bisa merusak pamornya di _entertainment _nanti.

"Tenang Teme, penampilan ini pasti menipu semua orang," ucap Naruto seakan-akan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Pemuda berumur 25 tahun ini mendengus melihat penampilannya saat ini, rambut raven-nya dilepekkan dengan gel, lalu dipasang topi dan pakai kacamata hitam. Bajunya kaos lengan pendek yang kedodoran.

Sedangkan Naruto tidak banyak mengubah penampilannya, karena posisinya sebagai sutradara memang tidak terlalu dikenal banyak orang, tidak seperti Suigetsu dan Sasuke. Suigetsu sendiri mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna merah tidak permanen dan kontak lens warna merah.

Akhirnya mereka memasuki klub itu dengan Sasuke yang terpaksa.

Bunyi dentuman musik terdengar keras, seperti keadaan di club-club lainnya, bau alkohol menguar sangat jelas. Sebagian orang duduk di meja bartender, ada juga yang memesan tempat VIP dan juga ada yang menari _striptease _pula, wanita penghibur tak luput dari pandangan ketiga pemuda itu.

Baru saja memasuki ruangan, music berhenti dan terdengar suara dari salah satu _sound system _yang ada.

"Pelelangan akan dimulai tiga menit lagi, bagi yang tertarik kami menawarkan gadis-gadis baru, mereka masih _virgin._ Tempat berada di ruang 2 seperti biasa."

"Wah, ada pelelangan. Aku pergi dulu Naruto, Sasuke!" Suigetsu langsung menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Dasar Suigetsu," cibir Naruto dan mengajak Sasuke duduk di kursi depan bartender. Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

"2 vodka," ucap Naruto singkat.

"Aku tak ingin minum," Sasuke berkata dengan pandangan bosannya.

"Ayolah Teme! Jangan bilang kau tak pernah minum alkohol?"

"Ck," Sasuke sangat tidak suka jika dia diremehkan. Hanya saja dia tidak menyukai minum-minum macam ini walau ia sudah berumur 25 tahun sekalipun.

Naruto sudah menghabiskan dua gelas vodka –lihat, pemuda itu berambut pirang itu langsung teler. Sasuke menghabiskan tiga gelas vodka dan itu tak terlalu berpengaruh padanya. Dia hanya merasakan pipinya memanas.

**.**

Oke, oke, ini sudah sejam berlalu. Naruto masih sibuk menghabiskan segelas lagi. Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang teler di mejanya, mencari Suigetsu untuk pulang. Kakinya melangkah mencari ruang 2. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan pintu itu dan melangkah masuk.

Ruangan itu berhiaskan karpet merah di lantainya, ditengah ruangan dipasang kaca tebal melingkar. Di dalam lingkaran itulah seorang gadis yang dijual dipamerkan.

"200 juta yen!"

"250 juta yen!"

Terdengar suara orang-orang yang sibuk menyebut nominal untuk membeli seorang gadis –pastinya. Harga yang mereka tawarkan sebenarnya sangat mahal, tapi untuk seorang aktor ternama seperti Uchiha Sasuke nominal itu bukanlah apa-apa baginya.

Akhirnya ia menemukan Suigetsu. Pemuda itu berdecak kagum menatap gadis yang dijual sekarang. Sasuke mendekatinya, "Ayo pulang."

"Sebentar Sasuke, aku ingin membeli yang ini," jawab Suigetsu, masih memandangi gadis itu. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangnya ke tengah ruangan. Dahinya berkerut, dilepasnya kaca mata hitam yang agak menutupi pandangannya.

_Pink. _

Bukankah gadis itu ada di _talk show_-nya tadi pagi?

"500 juta yen!"

"Wah, harga yang fantastis tuan!" MC menjawab tawaran dari Suigetsu.

Sakura yang tak kuat berdiri langsung ambruk, menguatkan topanganya pada lutut dan telapak tangan. Ia sangat pusing –sungguh pusing. Semua terasa berputar-putar, perasaannya tak karuan, jantungnya berdegup kencang pula. Uh, dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, tapi dia masih terbangun, hanya saja otaknya tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dalam diam –tidak, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada bagian tubuh Sakura yang terekspos, bukan berarti gadis itu benar-benar bugil, tapi hampir. Tubuhnya hanya berbalut bikini bewarna pink. Sedari tadi gadis itu sempoyongan, sepertinya dia minum minuman keras sebelum tepat berada di ruangan ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang, namun pasti, dia berucap,

"900 juta yen."

"Luar biasa! Anda yakin tuan?"

"Wah-wah, tak kusangka kau tertarik juga eh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke diam saja. Semua orang juga diam, berarti tak ada tawaran yang lebih tinggi lagi. Sasuke pemenang untuk mendapatkan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

Matahari pagi mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai aktivitas. Di sebuah gedung hotel lantai empat dengan kamar bernomor 1005 itu terlelaplah seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun. Sepertinya dia tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya.

"Ugh..."

Rasa pusing masih menghantui gadis berambut pink itu, teringat semalam ia telah dipaksa minum minuman yang membuatnya begini. Dia merubah posisinya lagi, dan sinar matahari langsung menerpa wajahnya. Mata bewarna hijau _emelard _itu akhirnya terlihat juga. Dia menerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Dimana ini?

"Dasar bodoh," Sakura yakin bahwa ada suara laki-laki yang sangat jelas. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya lagi. Benar, seseorang tengah duduk di atas kasur yang sama dengannya.

Laki-laki.

Kasur.

Dia hanya memakai bikini.

"KYAAA!"'

Sasuke menyesap kembali kopi tanpa gulanya. Tangan putih itu memegang selembar kertas berisi data gadis yang telah dibelinya semalam. Dia menatap tajam kertas itu. Tak diperdulikannya Sakura yang tengah mebiru –takut dan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak. Kemarin sudah pasti menjadi hari yang paling buruk.

Apalagi sekamar dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sudah ia duga dia pasti brengsek, suka memainkan wanita, mesum, dan yang–

"Sudah bangun dari mimpimu nona?" Sasuke bertanya dengan sarkatis.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"

"Oh, tadi malam kau yang paling menikmati permainan kita berdua, malah minta tambah," Sasuke berkata enteng ditambah seringai andalannya.

Sakura bergidik ngeri. Ini pasti mimpi! Ia tidak mungkin kan melakukan _you-know-what _dengan Sasuke? Di umurnya yang 16?

Tidak-tidak-tidak.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Lapor ke polisi?

"Brengsek! Kau harus tanggung jawab! Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi!" bentak Sakura emosi. Dia terus-memukuli Sasuke sebelum tangannya dicengkram pemuda itu.

"Cerewet. Kaulah yang harusnya berterimakasih kepadaku."

Sasuke melempar kertas yang dibawanya tepat di hadapan Sakura. Di situ tertera semua identitas dirinya. Dan yang paling bawah adalah surat keterangan bahwa ia telah dibeli oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tubuhmu," Sasuke berucap lagi.

"Lalu untuk apa kau membeliku?"

"Aku tak ingin mengeluarkan uangku sia-sia. Sederhana, sebagai ganti uang 900 juta yen itu, kau harus jadi manager dan maid pribadiku."

Sasuke menindih Sakura. Oke, ini sangat menakutkan untuk gadis seumurannya. Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam untuk menutupi rasa takut itu. Sedangkan pemuda di atasnya menyeringai kemenangan –seolah semua hak asasi dirinya berada di tangan pemuda itu.

"Jika kau berkhianat, rasakan sendiri akibatnya..." Sasuke mengeluarkan sepatah-demi patah kata dengan amat seksi, tapi sukses membuat Sakura lagi-lagi bergidik.

_Kami-sama, cobaan apa lagi yang menimpaku?_

**.**

**.**

**Konoha Park 08.00 a.m**

Mobil lamborgini berwarna hitam itu terparkir tepat di halaman depan taman Konoha. Hari ini taman Konoha dibuka terbatas untuk umum karena di sinilah syuting hari pertama film "3 Season Love" dimulai. Di luar taman sudah banyak wartawan yang berkumpul untuk menyambut kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ramai sekali..." Sakura berguman pelan.

"Hn. Ingat apa saja yang harus kau kerjakan. Dan ini," Sasuke menyerahkan setumpuk map, satu tas besar dan dua buah _smartphone_.

"Yang biru adalah milikmu sedangkan yang hitam, punyaku. Aku menitipkan benda ini selama syuting berlanjut."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Jangan sekalipun berkhianat. Kau sudah tanda tangani kontrak Haruno."

Sasuke keluar dari mobil dengan kilatan-kilatan kamera yang menyambutnya. Sakura menyusul Sasuke, langkah kaki pemuda itu cukup cepat. Wartawan pun ikutan menyerbunya juga hingga membuat Sasuke harus turun tangan.

"Uchiha-_san_, siapa gadis ini?"

"Apakah Anda memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya?"

"Bagaimana dengan Karin?"

Dan bla-bla-bla, pertanyaan aneh itu terus dilontarkan sementara fans-fans Sasuke-Karin menatap Sakura tajam saat ini. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu _sweatdrop_, seganas inikah mereka?

Tersadar akan tanda tanya wartawan-wartawan itu Sakura berani memperkenalkan diri, "Selamat pagi. Saya manager Uchiha Sasuke yang baru. Haruno Sakura," Sakura membungkukkan badannya sopan kepada semua wartawan. Tatapan tajam fans Sasuke mulai berkurang.

Sasuke pun menyeret Sakura secara kasat mata menuju lokasi syuting.

**.**

Terhitung sudah kedua kalinya mereka berciuman.

Uh, Sakura menutup matanya. Tak kuasa melihat adegan di depannya, secara langsung pula. Bisa-bisa kepolosannya luntur karena ulah Uchiha itu. Daripada memikirkan hal konyol yang hanya membuatnya ingin muntah, Sakura membaca ulang kontrak-kontrak Sasuke. Banyak sekali tawaran iklan, _talk show_, maupun tawaran film. Padahal Sasuke masih fokus ke film "3 Season Love".

Sakura bingung, apa yang harus dipilihnya. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara memilih hal-hal seperti ini. Oh ayolah, dia hanya anak SMA tahun pertama. Huh, kalau membolos sehari saja dari sekolah sih tak apa. Tapi bagaimana hari-hari berikutnya? Ia sudah terikat kontrak dengan Sasuke sejak tadi pagi.

Gadis berambut pink itu memincingkan matanya tak kala melihat seseorang yang berpenampilan familiar, berdiri cukup jauh dari lokasi syuting. Sakura melangkah mendekati orang itu.

"Mikoto-_san_?"

"Sakura, bagaimana kau bisa jadi manager Sasuke hari ini? Sungguh membuatku terkejut saat melihatmu ada di acara _Seleb News Live _tadi. Aku langsung terbang dari Oto ke sini untuk memastikannya," jelas Mikoto panjang lebar.

"_Ano_... ceritanya sangat panjang Mikoto-_san_. Tapi saya mohon bantuannya," Sakura membungkuk, "dan bukankah Anda sudah berada di Konoha sejak kemarin-kemarin?"

"Ah, tidak usah seformal itu. Panggil saja aku _Kaa-san_, lagi pula aku ingin sekali memiliki anak perempuan," Mikoto terkekeh, "ada urusan pribadi jadi aku harus ke Oto sejak kemarin sore sehabis dari kafe itu."

Sakura berguman 'oh' pelan dan menuruti isyarat Mikoto untuk duduk di sampingya. Tunggu, memanggil ibu Sasuke dengan panggilan '_Kaa-san_'? Oke, ini mulai terlihat aneh. Namun karena dia adalah ibu dari 'bos'-nya sekarang, Sakura mau tak mau harus menurut juga.

"Mulai sekarang _Kaa-san_ tidak usah mengawasi Sasuke lagi, _Kaa-san_ bisa mempercayakannya padaku. Dan aku ingin tahu kebiasan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke? Artisipasi kalau terjadi apa-apa. Itu kalau _Kaa-san_ mau."

"Tentu saja, yang paling penting Sakura-_chan_ harus menjaga kesehatan dan pola makan Sasuke. Beri dia salad setiap hari, makanan berbau tomat adalah kesukaannya. Jangan lupa membawa obat maag setiap saat."

"Baik _Kaa-san_," ini terdengar seperti menjaga hewan peliharaan bagi Sakura.

"Nah, satu lagi kuperingatkan padamu Sakura-_chan_. Jangan jatuh cinta pada Sasuke," Mikoto berkata kelewat serius dengan segala penekanan di tiap ucapannya. Sakura mengangguk mantap. Untuk apa dia jatuh cinta pada laki-laki manja macam Sasuke?

**.**

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"Tadi aku ke toilet," jawab Sakura saat ditanyai Sasuke dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

"Minum."

"Ha?" entah kenapa otak Sakura tidak bisa menangkap maksud tuannya itu dengan mulus. Sasuke berdecak kesal, menandakan ia sedang emosi walaupun ekspresinya tidak terlalu terlihat. Detik setelahnya Karin datang membawa dua kaleng minuman bersoda. Ekspresinya berbinar dan langsung duduk di dekat Sasuke. Sambil merangkul pemuda itu ia menempelkan kaleng soda ke pipi tirusnya.

"Kau pasti sangat haus sayang," ucap Karin manja. Sasuke masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

'Yeah, opera sabun dimulai,' batin Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Pembantu, air mineral," ucap Sasuke dengan nada memerintah dan secara tak langsung menolak tawaran Karin. Sudah pasti 'kan siapa orang yang ditujunya sekarang?

Perempatan muncul di dahimu Sakura. Pembantu? Ukh, panggilan yang menyebalkan walaupun kenyataannya dia memang sejenis 'babu'.

"Ah, biar kuambilkan," balas Karin cepat. Ia bangkit dan berjalan kearah sie konsumsi.

"Mana air mineralku?" tanya Sasuke setelah Karin menjauhi mereka.

"Kau tidak dengar Uchiha? Dia sudah mengambilkannya untukmu," balas Sakura seakan meragukan pendengaran tuannya.

"Hn. Kurasa akan ada yang dapat hukuman malam ini," ucap pemuda raven itu penuh penekanan sambil menyeringai mengerikan. Baiklah Sakura, cepat ambil tindakanmu.

"IYA! Baiklah-baiklah!" Sakura yang merasa phobia langsung gelagapan menuju tempat yang sama dengan Karin. Gadis berambut merah itu telah mengambil sebotol air dan sudah setengah jalan menuju tempat Sasuke. Sakura berlari mendekatinya.

"Karin-_san_, biar aku saja!" ucap Sakura langsung merebut botol dari tangan Karin, dan ia pun mendapat _deathglare _dari si rambut merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan gadis bodoh?!" teriakan Karin tak di hiraukan Sakura kerena ia telah berlari ke tempat Sasuke.

Dengan napas tersenggal gadis itu berucap sambil menyerahkan botol airnya, "Ini. Puas? Tidak ada hukuman, oke?"

"Aku tidak haus."

Sasuke melongos pergi seenak jidatnya.

Sakura menjerit.

**.**

**.**

Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, memasang wajah masam dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Tak usah ditanya ini gara-gara siapa. Pemuda yang lebih tua 10 tahun darinya itu memegang kemudi dengan santai. Sakura sangat yakin ia tertawa jahat dalam pikirannya sekarang.

"Kagum dengan ketampananku?" dengar, suaranya saja sudah semakin menyebalkan.

Sakura menerjapkan mata seperti orang tertangkap basah, "Ti-dak! Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara agar rambutmu terbakar sampai habis, kemudian kehilangan ketampananmu dan fans-mu."

"Kau baru saja mengakui bahwa aku tampan."

"A-apa?!"

"Rambutku masih ada. Aku masih tampan."

"Kau tidak tampan! Kau jelek! _Baka_!"

"Kalau begitu kau tak perlu membakar rambutku."

"Aargh!" Sakura menggeram kesal. Percuma berdebat dengan orang macam Sasuke, seperti tidak ada habisnya. Kau pasti tahu rasanya ingin mencincang orang yang membuat _mood_-mu minus.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di Konoha Mall. Keadaan di sini tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Lagipula ini sudah sore, semakin malam semakin ramai orang datang. Sakura tidak peduli apa yang ingin Sasuke lakukan disini tapi yang pasti, ia ingin cepat-cepat menjauhi pemuda itu layaknya menjauhi virus mematikan.

Sasuke telah memakai jaket biru donker berhoodie, kaca mata hitam seperti biasa, namun untuk lebih menutupi identitasnya ia memakai masker. Lalu ia pun keluar dari mobil. Namun Sakura tak kunjung mengikutinya, masih dengan mimik kesal.

"Kalau kau tak mau keluar, aku akan mengunci mobil dan kau mati konyol kehabisan oksigen," ucap Sasuke. Sakura mendengus.

"Lebih baik begitu, kemudian kau masuk penjara karena kasus pembunuhan," balas Sakura ketus. Sasuke memasuki mobil kembali.

"Hn. Ingin dapat hukuman rupanya," Sasuke berucap sambil memegang tengkuk Sakura, membuatnya merinding. Menyebalkan, Sasuke selalu saja mengandalkan hukumannya untuk menakuti Sakura.

"FINE! Oke, Uchiha, kau menang."

"Hn."

Mereka memasuki Konoha Mall yang megah itu. Kekesalan Sakura masih berlanjut saat Sasuke membawanya ke sebuah butik pakaian wanita. Tidak, bukan itu yang membuat Sakura sekesal ini, namun Sasuke yang langsung menyambet pakaian-pakaian itu tanpa berkonsultasi 'mana yang bagus untukmu' pada Sakura. Sakura takkan berharap karena kekesalan itu jadi berkali-kali lipat –hampir semua pakaian yang diambil Sasuke membuatnya tercegang. Tidak hanya harganya yang fantastis, tapi juga kurangnya bahan yang digunakan untuk membuat pakaian-pakaian itu sehingga Sakura bisa mengekspos beberapa bagian yang tidak seharusnya.

Sasuke berjalan terlalu cepat membuat Sakura tak bisa mengikuti setiap langkahnya walaupun gadis itu mengomel setiap detik. Setelah kartu kredit itu tergesek sekalipun, ia masih mengomel.

"Bawa ini."

"Apa-apaan kau? Ini sama sekali tak pantas dipakai!"

"Bukankah wanita sepertimu menyukainya, eh?"

'Dasar tak tahu diri. Bukannya berterimakasih malah mengomel,' yah setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke sekarang saat Sakura berkata dengan nada kesal.

"Hn. Jika itu maumu, besok kau bugil saja?"

Wajah Sakura memerah.

**.**

**.**

Sakura terbaring di sofa hotel yang empuk itu. Sudah jam 1 malam tapi dirinya tidak merasa kantuk sama-sekali. Mata _emelard _hijau miliknya bergulir menatap Sasuke yang tertidur lelap. Gadis berambut pink itu menghela nafas berat. Baru sehari saja sudah begini. Ia merasa Sasuke adalah masalah hidupnya sekarang. Sakura tidak yakin ia akan tahan begini terus. Ia tidak pernah menemui orang semenyebalkan dan semanja pemuda itu. Haha, mungkin dia harus kabur, pergi di negeri entah-berantah dan mengganti namanya.

Gadis itu menerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kabur.

Dengan gerakan tanpa suara Sakura mulai memasukkan pakaiannya yang sudah ia beli bersama Sasuke tadi siang ke dalam tas ransel. Setelah semua siap, dia melangkah sangat hati-hati melewati kasur yang ditempati Sasuke sekarang.

_Yes! _Kasur sudah terlewat. Sekarang hanya tinggal pintunya saja...

"Mau-kemana-Haruno?"

"AH!"

Sakura sangat kaget, selain berkata secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke juga telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Pemuda itu dengan sigap langsung melempar ransel Sakura ke segala arah, menggendong Sakura, dan mengunci pergerakan gadis itu sesampainya di kasur. Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak sekarang.

"Mencoba melarikan diri Haruno?" ucap Sasuke. Wajah mereka sangat dekat sekarang. Mereka saling melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Ya! Tanpa bertanya pun kau tahu kan? Kau! Menyebalkan, manja, angkuh, mesum! Seenaknya sendiri seperti aku adalah bonekamu! Aku bukan milikmu!" Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Ia mencoba melepaskan dirinya walaupun sia-sia karena tenaga Sasuke jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Kau menjual diri, aku membelimu. Jadi kau milikku," Sasuke masih menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tak menjual diriku, _baka! _Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya di jual oleh ayahmu dan tak ada yang peduli lagi! Sasuke _baka! Baka!_" Sakura memarahi Sasuke. Ia tak peduli walau air matanya mengalir sekalipun. Tak peduli seberapa perih tangannya karena Sasuke. Hatinya lebih perih dari ini.

Sakura masih kalut dalam tangisan dan emosinya, tiba-tiba cengkraman itu terlepas. Sesuatu yang lembut menyapu bibirnya. Namun Sakura masih menangis, tapi ia telah kehilangan kata-katanya. Gadis itu mendorong dada bidang Sasuke agar melepaskan ciuman itu, tapi justru Sasuke yang semakin mendekat dan mengigit bibir Sakura agar gadis itu mau membuka mulut.

Sakura reflek membuka mulutnya dan Sasuke langsung menjelajahi seluruh lorong hangat itu. Di peluknya Sakura dengan erat agar dia tak lepas kontak itu. Selama tiga menit lamanya, akhirnya Sasuke baru melepas ciumannya. Gadis di depannya benar-benar membutuhkan oksigen, sudut-sudut matanya masih mengeluarkan cairan.

"Hukuman untuk gadis cerewet sepertimu."

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

**AN : **Karena pas upload ini siang-siang, _konnichiwa Minna! _Sora datang dengan _fiction twoshoot _gaje yang sudah dikerjakan entah sejak kapan... karena Sora udah nyiapin chapter selanjutnya maka akan di upload beberapa hari kedepan! _Yahoo! #_ditabok

Oke, _jaa! __Mind to review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer :_**

**Naruto **_**by **_**Masashi Kisimoto**

**_A Year _****_by _****Sora Kamikaze Kira**

**_Main Character :_**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sakura Haruno**

_**Rating :**_

_**Teen**_

_**Warning! **_**Mengandung unsur kemesuman Uchiha Sasuke dan unsur kedramatisan (baca: kelebay-lebayan), OOC, misstype dan masih butuh banyak bimbingan, kritik, dan saran.**

* * *

**A YEAR**

**Chapter Two**

Hari berikutnya pagi-pagi sekali syuting dimulai seperti biasa, masih di Konoha Park. Naruto, sahabat karib Sasuke akan bersikap sangat tegas ketika menyangkut pekerjaannya. Padahal di luar itu ia bertingkah konyol. Suigetsu, sahabat karib Sasuke yang lain mengambil peran sebagai kakak Karin yang berusaha untuk melindungi adik perempuannya dari pria-pria yang ingin mendekatinya.

Bunyi derit ayunan terdengar samar-samar. Ayunan itu berayun dengan pelan sesuai dengan irama orang yang mendudukinya. Gadis berumur 16 tahun itu melamun, diam dalam keramaian sekitarnya. Hari ini masih bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa patah kata yang diucapkannya, ia tak bisa bicara banyak.

Jadi manager ataupun tidak, hidupnya tetaplah sama. Sesuram seperti 6 tahun belakangan. Tidak, dia bukan jadi seorang manager yang masih bisa hidup bebas dengan dunia pribadinya. Tapi ia hanyalah sebuah boneka mainan kepunyaan Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah boneka itu rusak, pastilah dibuang. Sakura meringis miris, tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam otaknya menjadi boneka ataupun hidup dalam tangan orang lain.

Mungkin saja dia melaporkan ke pihak berwajib. Tapi setelah di pikir-pikir, Sasuke seperti bayangan yang bisa mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Seakan-akan mata Sasuke ada dimana-mana.

"Saku... Sakura?"

"I-iya? Ah Ino!" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Memeluk Ino dengan rindu. Gadis Yamanaka itu masih mengenakan pakaian sekolah, padahal ini sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat, kelas sudah dimulai sekarang.

"Sakura, ceritakanlah padaku apa yang terjadi! Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi manager dari Uchiha Sasuke? Oh ya ampun itu sangat beruntung, melihatnya setiap hari dan wow! Semobil dengannya? Kemarin aku melihatmu di acara _Seleb News Live _dan hari ini aku melihatmu lagi di majalah Jepang!" ucap Ino dengan heboh dan menggebu-gebu. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang Ino. Singkatnya, setelah dipecat dari toko kue itu aku langsung ditawari menjadi manager. Kupikir gajinya lumayan dan kesempatan untuk mencari pekerjaan karena tidak ada yang mau menerimaku, karena kau tahu kita kadang dianggap masih kecil," balas Sakura panjang lebar. Sepertinya _mood_-nya berubah jadi baik.

"Juga kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengannya 'kan?" Ino mencibir walaupun dia juga hanya bercanda.

"Tidak, tidak, pemuda menyebalkan seperti dia? Aku tidak tertarik," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, "Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke sekolah?"

"Aku sedang bolos karenamu. Semenjak kau jadi managernya kenapa tidak sekolah?"

Sakura diam, ia harus berbohong lebih lagi.

"Ng..."

"Saku, jika kau benar-benar membutuhkan uang, aku bersedia membantumu, jadi kau tak perlu repot mencari uang. Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku," Ino memegang pundak Sakura lembut.

Sakura berfikir. Tidak. Mana mungkin ia bisa tinggal bersama Ino sedangkan dirinya sekarang terikat oleh Sasuke. Dan Sakura juga takut ayahnya akan melakukan hal lebih buruk dari ini. Sakura menggeleng pelan, dia benar-benar takut pada ayahnya.

"Maaf Ino, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan ini. Aku harus pergi, ada urusan yang lain," Sakura meninggalkan Ino dengan mimik yang sulit diartikan. Ini justru membuat Ino merasa Sakura menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Itachi menatap serius sebuah majalah remaja yang sangat tren akhir-akhir ini. Pada sampul depannya terpampang jelas wajah adik satu-satunya itu. Memang sudah sering Sasuke jadi topik utama dalam media massa, namun kali ini disampingnya ada seorang gadis –Itachi yakin umurnya jauh lebih muda daripada Sasuke. Ia mengeriyitkan dahi. Kenapa dia tak bilang kalau dapat manager baru?

Tatapan kurang percaya dilontarkannya pada gadis itu. Mungkinkah dia bisa dipercaya? Dia harus menemui gadis itu segera.

"_Kaasan _yakin?"

Mikoto mengangguk. Ia letakkan tas kecilnya diatas pangkuan. AC menghembuskan semilir udara sejuk di ruang kerja Itachi. Pria itu mengubah sedikit posisinya. Meletakkan majalah itu, menempelkan tangannya ke dagu.

"Kau begitu serius sekali dengan perjodohan Karin dan Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Mikoto. Itachi menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi. Menghela nafas panjang.

"Bukannya _Kaasan _sendiri yang menyuruhku?"

"Itachi-_kun_, kita sudah mempertemukan mereka lebih dari 15 tahun, tapi sampai sekarangpun Sasuke terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Karin. _Kaasan _sudah memutuskan untuk menyerahkan pilihan kepada Sasuke," dahi Itachi mengerut, dia tidak setuju dengan pendapat ibunya yang mungkin akan berpengaruh ke karir dan perusahaan nanti.

"Tapi _Kaasan_, tanpa Uzumaki Group kita bukan apa-apa. Lihat Naruto, dia menentang aturan keluarga dan langsung di depak dari sana. Apalagi kita? Lagipula _Otousan _pasti juga tidak setuju ini dibatalkan begitu saja," protes Itachi dengan sopan.

"Perintah mendiang Mito Uzumaki memang tidak bisa dibantah. Tapi hal itu juga tidak akan terjadi jika mereka memang tidak saling mencintai, terutama Sasuke," balas Mikoto.

"Aku punya cara sendiri _Kaasan..._" setelah berkata demikian Itachi segera pergi dari ruangannya. Tidak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan lebih dari ini.

**.**

**.**

**Few month later**

"Karin, ayo kita menikah," perempuan berambut merah itu menutup mulutnya kaget. Bibir merahnya menyunggingkan senyum manis. Di tatapnya pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu, mengenakan seragam kelulusan dan sekarang sedang menyelipkan lingkaran simbol cinta mereka di jari manisnya. Indah sekali...

"Ya, Sasuke-kun... Ya..." gadis berambut merah bernama Karin memeluk pria itu –Sasuke dengan erat.

"_CUT!_" teriak Uzumaki Naruto selaku sutradara menggunakan toa. Semua kru bertepuk tangan. Dan lihatlah Karin masih saja betah memeluk Sasuke. Siulan-siulan menggoda mulai terdengar. _Well_, hanya saja ada seorang gadis yang masih duduk termenung dan menatap kosong kearah mereka.

Gadis itu –Haruno Sakura, menyunggingkan senyum hambar. Begitu mudah orang menikah, namun tak sedikit juga yang akhirnya berpisah. Sakura sudah lama berfikir, mungkin, untuk ukuran orang seperti dirinya tak perlu menikah. Ah, hanya pikiran bodoh.

"Teme, kau sadar tidak sih Karin menyukaimu sejak lama?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada sedikit bercanda. Kini mereka berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah, Konoha High School tepatnya. Scene terakhir dalam film memang sengaja ditempatkan di sekolah, dan kau tahu, semua murid-murid disini sudah menjerit heboh melihat artis-artis yang disukainya datang ke sekolah. Apalagi melihat Sasuke-Karin berakting secara langsung.

Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya, melirik Naruto dan hanya menanggapi dengan kata 'Hn' khasnya. Dia tidak mau memperpanjang urusan lagi kalau soal Karin. Sahabat karibnya itu berucap lagi, "Dasar Teme, kalian kan sudah bertemu sejak lama... lagipula Karin sepertinya juga tulus mencintaimu. Bagaimana kalau, _scene _terakhir film kau jadikan kenyataan?"

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius Temeee!"

"Ah ternyata kalian di sini," terdengar suara _baritone _menginterupsi dari belakang mereka. Uchiha Itachi berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto dan Sasuke. Di samping pria itu sudah ada gadis yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan, Karin. Itachi menginterupsi lagi agar Naruto pergi dari tempat karena pembicaraan penting ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke menatap malas kedua orang itu.

"_Baka Otouto_. Aku 'kan produser sekaligus managermu," jawab Itachi.

"Aku sudah punya manager sendiri," elak pemuda berambut _raven _itu. Karin yang sedari tadi berada diantara mereka angkat bicara juga, "Kupikir Itachi-_nii_ ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting?"

"Oh, benar. Mari kita cari tempat yang nyaman."

**.**

Uzumaki Karin tersenyum sangat lebar. Sangat kontras sekali dengan ekspresi Uchiha Sasuke yang menegang. Di depan mereka berdua Uchiha Itachi selaku kakak Sasuke menatap kedua insan itu dengan tatapan serius. Sepertinya ini adalah kejutaan di akhir film.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menikah?" Sasuke membuka suara setelah keheningan panjang itu. Karin mendelik kearah Sasuke.

"Keputusan beliau tidak bisa diganggu gugat, lagipula Karin juga setuju," balas Itachi.

"Apa ada yang kurang dariku Sasuke-kun? Apa yang salah?" ucap Karin namun bungsu Uchiha itu tak mau menjawab. Bukan masalah kurang, tapi Sasuke benar-benar tidak berfikiran untuk menyukai teman aktingnya itu. Mereka emang selalu bersikap seperti pasangan kekasih didepan semua orang, tapi itu hanyalah sebatas sandiwara belaka.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya, pergi keluar ruangan itu tanpa sepatah apapun. Baik Karin maupun Itachi menatap Sasuke bingung dan mengikuti arah pemuda itu. Mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam menatap apa yang terjadi.

"Minuman untukmu, seperti biasa," cibir Sakura menyerahkan botol air mineral dingin kearah Sasuke. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis kemudian mulai meneguk separuh isinya, setidaknya air ini bisa menenangkan pikiran sejenak.

"Apa kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang 'jahat' Uchiha?" gadis berambut pink kembali bersuara dengan tatapan curiga. Dengan cepat pemuda itu menarik tengkuk Sakura dan mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di cuping telinga gadis itu.

"Persiapkan dirimu untuk permainan malam ini, Saku..." Sasuke berkata dengan sangat seksi –justru membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Jangan salah paham pada dirinya, Sasuke memang selalu menggodanya walaupun dia tidak benar-benar serius. Tapi itu cukup –lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya merinding.

"Tidaaaak!"

Sedang dua orang yang menatap mereka dari jauh menatap mereka tak percaya. Itachi hanya bisa berguman, "Sudah kuduga."

"Kuharap pernikahan ini tidak dibatalkan," ucap Karin menatap Itachi. Itachi paham betul apa yang dirasakan Karin saat ini. Antara kecewa, marah atau sedih, yang jelas gadis itu pasti tidak terima Sasuke berada disamping orang lain sedangkan dirinya sudah bertahun-tahun mengejar pemuda itu. Karirnya saat ini juga karena Sasuke, Karin rela meninggalkan cita-citanya sebagai dokter untuk bersama Sasuke beradu akting. Semuanya untuk Sasuke, apapun.

**.**

**.**

Malam ini Sakura meneguk ludahnya susah payah yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menyangkut di tenggorokan. Salahkan Sasuke yang menyeretnya jalan-jalan di _mall_, tanpa penyamaran sedikitpun. Ingatlah Sasuke, _paparazi _ada dimana-mana. Sebenarnya tujuan Sasuke kemari adalah untuk menonton film di bioskop biasa. Tapi entah kenapa jadinya malah berputar-putar mengelilingi _mall_. Setiap Sasuke melangkah pasti ada suara histeris dan jepretan kamera dimana-mana.

Bukan itu sih sebenarnya yang membuat Sakura ngeri, tapi tangannya dan Sasuke. Dua buah gelang besi itu melilit tangan kiri Sakura dan tangan kanan Sasuke. Apa yang barusan dipikirkan oleh orang ini? Memborgol? Memang Sakura buronan apa? Oke Sakura, tenang… jangan menyiksa Sasuke disini. Bisa-bisa ia benar-benar jadi buronan nanti.

Sakura harus tetap tenang dan bahkan menjadi orang paling tabah saat itu juga karena fans-fans Sasuke terlalu hiperaktif dan selalu mendorong-dorong dirinya saat mereka mengerumuni Sasuke. Ingatkan Sakura untuk mencincang Sasuke besok.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke_-kun_!

"Setampan yang ada di tivi!"

"Hn. Terimakasih," ucap Sasuke datar, tapi itu malah membuatnya semakin terlihat keren di depan fans-nya. Mereka berteriak histeris berkali-kali sampai membuat gendang telinga Sakura bergetar.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Hah, U-uchiha… hah, bukankah kita tidak seharusnya disini?" ucap Sakura tersenggal-senggal. Sasuke segera menyadarinya, "Semuanya, aku harus pergi."

Tanpa menunggu respon apa yang mereka berikan Sasuke sudah menyeret Sakura yang hampir pingsan kearah bioskop yang tersedia di _mall_. Walaupun masih banyak gangguan tapi kali ini Sasuke tidak ingin bermain-main lagi. Sasuke segera memesan tiket dan masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan. Membawa Sakura duduk di kursi paling atas yang ada di pojok.

Film akan diputar sekitar 2 menit lagi. Dengan setengah sadar dan malas, Sakura bertanya, "Film apa ini Uchiha?"

"_Bloody Monday_. Aku tahu selera filmmu Ha-ru-no," ucap Sasuke dengan nada dramatis. _Hell_, Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Ia langsung terbangun mendengar judul film itu. Darimana Sasuke tahu kalau… Sakura takut melihat film _horror? _

"HAH?! Tidak-tidak," Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke yang menyeringai.

"Berteriak atau menutup mata sama dengan 1 ciuman. Jadi, nikmati saja filmnya…" Sasuke menyenderkan punggung di kursi dan memasang posisi senyaman mungkin. Dari awal film mulai diputar, sudah terlihat hal-hal mengerikan yang membuat Sakura menjerit.

"Kyaa!" tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung menyerang Sakura. Beberapa menit kemudian muncul sosok menggerikan –lagi-lagi membuat Sakura menjerit dan menutup matanya. Kini tiga ciuman sudah ia dapatkan, tidak… ini harus diakhiri!

"Kau kalah Haruno," ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura yang memasang wajah tegang.

"Aku tidak akan kalah!"

**.**

Tujuh belas total ciuman hari ini, _hanya _gara-gara melihat film _horror_ yang pasti Sasuke sengaja memilih film yang paling banyak menampilkan makhluk-makhluk mengerikan. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya berat mengikuti Sasuke menuju salah satu restoran cepat saji yang ada di _mall_.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk Sakura langsung meletakkan kepalanya ke meja. Ia sangat malas berdebat dengan Sasuke karena ciuman-ciuman itu. Tangan kirinya juga mulai terasa perih karena borgol yang mengikat di sana. Sasuke membuka pembicaraan, "Sebenarnya kau sangat menikmatinya 'kan, Haruno?"

"Ingin sekali aku menonjok wajahmu, Uchiha," jawab Sakura malas. Sasuke tidak merespon dan memesan makanan kepada pelayan di sana. Dimanapun sama saja, pasti semua orang menatap Sasuke kaget dan terkagum-kagum, tapi kalau melihat Sakura, wajah anehlah yang mereka tunjukkan. Jadi Sakura tidak akan kaget jika besok dia masuk di acara gosip atau majalah lagi.

Makanan pun datang, satu porsi sup ikan ukuran sedang dengan ekstra saus tomat diatasnya. Kenapa hanya memesan satu? Sakura juga lapar.

Sasuke mulai mengangkat sendok dan sialnya tangan Sakura begitu menghambatnya makan. Salah sendiri memasang borgol di tangan kanan. Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya kalau melakukan sesuatu tanpa rencana. Dia berkata, "Suapi aku."

"Apa? Uchiha, kau bukan lagi seorang balita," ucap Sakura meledek. Sasuke meletakkan sikunya di meja dan menopang dagu. Dia menyeringai lagi, "Kau ingin aku _melakukannya _di sini?"

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Sakura langsung menyendokkan sup dan menyodorkannya ke depan bibir Sasuke dengan kasar. Tampang marahnya membuat Sasuke tersenyum menyebalkan dan menyeruput satu sendok sup. Begitu seterusnya sampai habis. _Great_, Sakura masih kelaparan dan ingin pulang secepat mungkin ke apartemen yang baru saja dibeli Sasuke.

Tapi naas, harapan Sakura belum terkabul secepat itu. Sasuke lagi-lagi mengajaknya ke tempat yang tidak Sakura duga, pantai. Ditengah malam begini? Udara terasa dingin menusuk kulitnya saat mereka turun dari mobil. Ia mengikuti Sasuke yang mengambil mika berisi sphagetti yang sepertinya sudah dingin.

"Kapan kau membelinya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ingin makan atau tidak?" Sasuke malah balas bertanya dengan menyebalkan. Karena Sakura sangat lapar ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Mereka pun duduk di pasir dan Sakura menghabiskan sphagetti dingin tanpa berkata apapun. Sasuke memang agak kejam memberinya makanan dingin sekarang, di tempat yang dingin pula.

"Uchiha, bisakah kita melepas borgol ini dan pulang?" ucap Sakura sambil menunjukkan borgolnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana jalan pikiran Sasuke yang malah memilih duduk di atas pasir pantai, di malam hari jam 12 tepat.

Belum sempat mengatakan sesuatu, _smartphone _Sasuke berbunyi. Tangan kirinya mengangkat telepon dan langsung terdengar suara nyaring dari seberang sana, "Sasuke-_kun!_ Kau di mana? Aku sudah di depan apartemenmu untuk merayakan ulangtahunmu, teman-teman juga ada disini. Cepat pulang yaa!"

Sasuke menjauhkan _smartphone_-nya saat Karin berseru demikian. Kemudian Sasuke membalas, "Hn. Aku sibuk _meeting_. Kalian pulang saja."

"Heee… tidak bisa begitu Sasuke_-kun! _Aku akan menunggumu di sini sampai kau pulang!" protes Karin.

"Kubilang, pulanglah Karin!" bentak Sasuke kemudian menutup pembicaraan sepihak. Di seberang sana Karin berdecak kesal, kalau Sasuke sudah semarah itu tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat lagi. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pulang dengan perasaan kesal. Pasti Haruno Sakura lagi.

Sakura menerjapkan matanya, oh jadi dia ulangtahun? Sakura benar-benar lupa karena menganggap hari ulangtahun tidaklah penting, terutama pemuda di sebelahnya. Atau mungkin… Sasuke berharap agar dia mengucapkan selamat? Hmph, terdengar terlalu naif.

"Oh sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau ingin sekali jalan-jalan dan blablabla lainnya. Sampai di borgol pula supaya aku tidak kabur?" ucap Sakura. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mana kadoku?" pinta Sasuke. Malah sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh Sakura kalau Sasuke minta kado.

"Hah kado? Kado apa?" tanya Sakura pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Aku sudah mentraktirmu nonton film, jalan-jalan, dan makan. Haruno, kau tidak lupa hari ini 'kan?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengerikan. Bagi Sakura semua traktiran Sasuke berefek buruk baginya. Memang sih menonton film tapi film _horror _yang dibenci Sakura dan 'diserang' Sasuke setiap kali menutup mata maupun berteriak. Jalan-jalan apa tadi? Yang ada gendang telinganya ingin pecah dan pegal di seluruh tubuh. Dan juga jangan lupa sphagetti dingin yang barusan dimakannya.

"Aku lupa," jawab Sakura singkat, lalu dia menatap Sasuke. Oh tidak, pasti dia akan mengeluarkan jurus mautnya.

"Oh begitu. Mulai besok kita awali hari dengan tidur dan mandi bersama…" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Sakura tidak akan membayangkan seperti apa tapi pasti, buruk.

"AH BAIKLAH! Aku tidak lupa ulang tahun istimewa tuan Uchiha Sasuke-_kun!_" ucap Sakura dengan senyum manis yang terpaksa.

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke_-kun_, selamat ulang tahu ya..." ucap Haruno Sakura lembut sambil menyerahkan kue pada Sasuke. Kue ulang tahun itu berbentuk hati yang dilapisi krim cokelat dan di atasnya ada taburan... err, irisan tomat ceri?

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum, ia meniup lilin-lilin yang menyala diatas kue. Kemudian ia mencium pipi Sakura berkali-kali. Ia letakkan kue itu di meja dan mulai memeluk Sakura. Pemuda 25 tahun itu berkata dengan maskulin, "Terimakasih, istriku..."

Setelah Sasuke berkata demikian Sakura mencolek pipi Sasuke dengan krim kue. Gadis itu tertawa kecil dan berlari menjauhinya. Sasuke pun ikutan mencolek krim dan mengejar Sakura sampai di dapur. Tanpa Sasuke sadari kakinya terantuk dan terjerembab ke lantai.

_Bruk!_

"Cepat bangun UCHIHA SASUKEEE!" suara mengerikan khas milik Haruno Sakura dan juga terjatuh dari kasur mengawali hari libur Uchiha Sasuke. Mimpi tinggalah mimpi.

**.**

**.**

Apartemen mewah di distrik Konoha menjadi awal Uchiha Sasuke berkarya di sini. Beberapa hari setelah syuting film selesai, Sasuke memilih untuk pindah kemari karena _job_nya makin banyak dan semua mengambil _take _di kota ini. Daripada lelah mondar-mandir dari Oto-Konoha, lebih baik membeli salah satu apartemen.

Hari ini adalah waktu beharga untuk Uchiha Sasuke, karena sekarang adalah hari ulangtahunnya. Tadi malam setelah Sakura berjanji akan membuatkan Sasuke kue, pemuda itu langsung membuka kuncian borgol dan pulang ke rumah. Entah kenapa keluarganya tidak mengadakan pesta ulangtahun kali ini. Sebenarnya tidak masalah bagi Sasuke, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya.

_Klek._

Pemuda berambut _raven _itu menggosokkan handuk putihnya ke rambut yang basah sehabis mandi. Sekarang dirinya hanya memakai celana pendek tanpa atasan yang mengekspos bagian dada bidangnya. Karena pagi ini Sasuke tidak sabar memakan kuenya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan aroma sedap.

Di sana Sakura sedang memakai celemek bewarna biru laut dan kaos pink beserta rok merahnya. Entah kenapa ini membuat Sasuke bernostalgia tentang mimpi ekstrimnya tadi pagi. Oh, terutama kue yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari oven. Ini tentu saja membuat Sasuke mengatur nafas sebelum duduk di kursi makan, lupakan mimpimu tadi Sasuke, batinnya.

"He-hey! Pakai bajumu dulu!" bentak Sakura. Pagi-pagi sudah tebar pesona, dasar Uchiha.

"Hn. Bukankah kau sudah biasa melihatku seperti ini? Buatkan aku makanan tomat. Cepat, sebelum aku yang memakanmu," ucap Sasuke menyeringai. Tapi pikirannya terus dipenuhi mimpi memalukan itu.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Katanya ingin kue? Kue ini tidak enak kalau diberi tomat," seru Sakura dengan nada yang masih terbilang tinggi.

"Aku ingin tomat, se-ka-rang!" balas Sasuke dengan nada _out of character_.

Sakura berdecak dan segera saja memotong tomat yang sangat banyak dan menaburkannya di atas kue yang sudah ia lapisi krim. Kemudian ia menaruhnya di depan Sasuke yang melongo memandangi kuenya. Sasuke pun memotong salah satu bagiannya dan menyerahkan pada Sakura.

"Apa? Kau kan yang ingin makanan ekstra tomat," responnya.

"Kalau kau bilang enak aku akan memakannya, habiskan potongan itu," titah Sasuke. Sakura memandangi kue itu, potongan tomat yang banyak dan cairannya mengalir kemana-mana dan sepertinya… tidak enak. Tapi karena Sasuke terus menatapnya tajam ia pun makan terpaksa dengan wajah aneh.

"Enak kok…" ucap Sakura berbohong sambil terus mengunyah kue pelan-pelan. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil satu potongan lagi dan memakannya.

"Lumayan, tapi sayangnya aku benci manis," ucap Sasuke datar. Dalam hati ia berkata : E-enak sekali…

Setelah menghabiskan potongan kedua itu, Sasuke betkata lagi, "Pergilah cari bahan makanan yang enak di supermarket."

"Tapi aku sudah membeli–"

"Beli lagi!" perintah Sasuke sambil mendorong Sakura keluar apartemen dan menutup pintunya kasar.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Uchiha!" omel Sakura dari luar dan kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh. Sasuke menghela nafas, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja makan. Akhirnya ia bisa memakan kue itu semuanyaaaaa! Ha ha ha!

Tanpa diganggu Sakura, tentu.

**.**

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-_kuunnn!_ _Otanjoubi omedetto!_"

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Jangan seketus itu. Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan padamu, ini menyangkut tentang kita lho…"

"Hn. Langsung saja."

"Ah kau tidak asik, Sasuke-kun. Tapi karena lusa adalah hari penting, aku sangat senang!"

"Memang ada apa?"

"Yah kau tahu perintah mendiang _Obaa-sama_. Lusa kita menikah!"

_Tut tut tut._

Mimpi buruk di jam 10 pagi. Uchiha Sasuke mencengkram erat _smartphone _hitam miliknya. Hal bodoh apa yang membuat keluarganya memutuskan pernikahan secara sepihak? Lusa pula pelaksanaannya. Sejak Itachi mengatakan hal itu, tentu saja Sasuke menolak walaupun ini di dasarkan atas kerjasama perusahaan dan permintaan orang yang sudah mati. Cih, permintaan orang mati yang merepotkan.

Sasuke tahu mungkin kabur adalah jalan terburuk yang ia pikirkan. Pasalnya dimanapun ia berada pasti Itachi sudah mengetahuinya, apalagi selalu ada media massa ataupun _paparazzi _. Sekali lagi, ia harus bernegosiasi dengan keluarganya. Jika yang pertama tidak bisa, harus cari jalan lain…

"Hey Uchiha!" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Sakura meletakkan mika berisi spaghetti ekstra tomat itu di depan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sakura terkaget melihat piring yang kosong.

"Wah, sepertinya memang enak sekali ya… sampai kau habiskan semua," kekeh Sakura sambil melihat piring yang kosong dan remah-remah yang menempel di bibir Sasuke. Tersadar, Sasuke segera menjilat bibirnya sendiri, kemudian berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura. Mengamati gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah berulang ulang.

"Ada yang aneh?" tanya Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak. Ayo pergi menemui orangtuaku. Kita akan menikah."

"APA?"

**.**

**.**

Oke, Sakura. Tenangkan dirimu sejenak, jangan mengomel terus. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan si keras kepala Sasuke Uchiha yang dengan ekstrim memutuskan untuk menjadikannya calon istri. Memang dia dan Sasuke sudah tinggal bersama sekitar satu tahun. Tapi di umurnya yang 17 ini menikah?

Sakura tidak ingin menikah. _Hell no_. Jika harus, setidaknya jangan sekarang di umurnya yang masih remaja dan –oh dengan Uchiha ini? Sakura sudah cukup dengan satu tahun mengerikan bersamanya. Si mesum ini (baca : Sasuke) selalu mengagetkan Sakura dengan masuk ke kamarnya tiba-tiba, mencium dan memeluk dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba. Semuanya selalu tidak terduga ketika Sasuke di sampingnya. Jujur saja, Sakura bisa kena serangan jantung kalau begini terus.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Kita hanya perlu membatalkan pernikahan," ucap Sasuke sambil terus fokus pada roda stir. Setelah _check out _dari bandara Oto, Sasuke segera membawa Sakura pergi ke rumah keluarga pemuda itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan itu! Apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil? Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama akting," ucap Sakura.

"Kalau belum dicoba mana mungkin tahu hasilnya," balas Sasuke kemudian mereka mulai memasuki mansion Uchiha. Sakura mulai takut kalau terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Kalau dipikir, keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki adalah keluarga besar dan terkenal di Jepang, mereka pasti serius dengan segala keputusan.

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk di bangunan utama mansion dan di sambut dengan pandangan aneh dari para maid dan pelayan. Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan mini _dress _warna hijau yang di kenakan Sakura, tapi yang membuat mereka heran adalah Sakura sendiri. Gadis asing itu masuk ke mansion dan bergandengan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke akan menikah lusa dengan Karin.

"Selamat datang Sasuke-sama," ucap para maid dan pelayan yang berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

"Dimana _Otousan _dan _Okaasan_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kebetulan mereka sedang makan siang di lantai atas bersama keluarga Uzumaki," setelah mereka berkata demikian Sasuke segera mengajak Sakura ke lantai atas dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu besar. Sasuke membukanya dengan berlahan dan masuk sendirian lebih dulu.

Di ruang makan besar itu, satu meja panjang di isi oleh banyak orang yang pastinya dari keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Nampaknya mereka baru saja memakan hidangan pembuka. Itachi yang menyadari Sasuke langsung undur diri dari meja makan dan berkata, "Sasuke kau terlambat. Aku sudah menelfonmu berkali-kali, kenapa tidak diangkat?"

Karena kedatangan Sasuke semua anggota keluarga berhenti melahap makanan mereka dan menatap pemuda itu. Uchiha Mikoto memanggil mereka, "Lekas bergabung bersama kami, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Hn. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu _Okaasan_," Sasuke berbalik dan menggandeng tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi berada di belakang pintu. Membuat semuanya tercegang, terutama Itachi dan Mikoto.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Haruno Sakura."

Pernyataan ini lebih mengejutkan lagi. Semua orang meletakkan sendok maupun garpu mereka dengan bunyi yang nyaring dan tidak sesuai etika. Hampir semuanya menatap Sakura dengan buruk, kecuali Mikoto yang tersenyum kearah mereka berdua.

_Kami-sama, tolong selamatkan aku…_

**.**

**.**

"Mana mungkin kami menyetujuinya, Sasuke!" Uchiha Fugaku sangat geram dengan tingkah anak bungsunya kali ini, bahkan Mikoto hanya terdiam dan belum berani mengungkapkan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Pukul 8.00 malam semua keluarga berkumpul di ruang tertentu di mansion Uchiha. Sakura bisa merasakan basah tangannya kerena keringat, ayah Sasuke benar-benar menakutkan. Detik-detik ini ia merasa berada seperti memainkan serial drama yang sering di tonton Ino, hanya saja dalam bentuk nyata. Sesekali ia melirik Sasuke di sampingnya, ia tetap memasang wajah tegas seolah yakin apa yang dilakukannya. Di depan mereka juga ada orangtua Karin dan Karin sendiri. Gadis seumuran Itachi itu menampakkan wajah yang tidak enak dilihat bagi Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai, _Tousan!_" ucap Sasuke tak kalah kerasnya dengan Fugaku. Akting yang bagus Uchiha, batin Sakura.

"Sasuke, menikahlah dengan Karin! Perintah mendiang Uzumaki tidak bisa ditentang," ucap ayah Karin yang mulai tersulut emosi juga. Hawa semakin panas oleh perdebatan itu. Semua tidak setuju dengan keputusan Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu sangat bersikeras.

Itachi akhirnya juga ikut dalam lingkaran itu, "Lagipula Sasuke, apa kau tahu asal-usul gadis itu? Dari keluarga mana dia?!"

"Aku tidak ingin adikku menikah dengan wanita tidak jelas!"

Sakura terkejut dengan pernyataan Itachi yang pedas. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan air mata yang akan keluar. Ingin sekali rasanya pergi dari tempat ini juga, tapi ia sadar ia tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Bahkan tangannya bergetar. Sasuke yang menyadari ini langsung mengambil tindakan untuk memegang tangan Sakura.

"Hentikan Sasuke. Mulai sekarang kau harus tinggal di sini. Dan gadis itu, kau boleh pergi sekarang juga," Fugaku mengambil keputusan cepat sebelum semuanya tambah panas. Ia pergi di susul Mikoto yang menatap Sakura kasihan dan kedua orangtua Karin.

"Karin, bawa dia ke kamarnya," perintah Itachi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"_Otanjoubi omedetto_," maka, sebelum Sakura diseret oleh keamanan di rumah ini dan dengan menahan segala air matanya, ia pergi. Pikirannya _blank_, yang penting keluar dulu dari sini. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam melihat kepergian Sakura yang barusan mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti, ia juga punya masalah besar. Sial…

"Lupakan dia Sasuke_-kun_. Kau tidak bisa lari kemanapun, tataplah kedepan. Ada aku di sini," ucap Karin sambil menggandeng lengan Sasuke keluar ruangan. Tapi ditepisnya tangan itu.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

**.**

Kamar bernuansa biru itu sangat besar ukurannya. Propertinya lengkap dengan kasur _king size _yang ada di tengah ruangan. Di sanalah pemuda 25 tahun yang sebentar lagi akan menikah itu tengah berdiri di depan kaca dengan pandangan frustasinya.

"_Kuso!_" umpatnya tak tertahankan. Ia meninju kaca sampai serpihannya menempel di punggung tangannya. Sakit menjalar di area itu, tapi rasa sakitnya tak seluas dengan problemnya sekarang. Rencananya dan Sakura benar-benar gagal dan gadis itu… bahkan dia tidak tahu nasibnya bagaimana.

Rasa depresi menghantui Uchiha Sasuke saat ini.

**.**

Di taman kota Oto seorang gadis berambut pink menyenderkan punggungnya ke bangku. Hari sudah sangat malam dan ia mulai lelah. Sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah meneteskan air mata tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Ia tak lebih dari seorang gelandangan. Tidak tahu harus kemana karena selama ini ia menggantungkan hidupnya sebagai manager dan tinggal bersama Sasuke di Konoha.

Sakura tidak akan menyalahkan Tuhan lagi, toh hidupnya memang selalu pahit. Bahkan menjadi orang kaya tapi terkekang seperti Sasuke juga bukan kebahagiaan. Ia menghela nafas, Sakura harus berpikir kedepan.

Tiba-tiba dering terdengar dari _smartphone _biru miliknya. Melihat namanya ia langsung mengangkat dan mengawali pembicaraan dengan sopan, "_Moshi-moshi _Mikoto-_san_."

"Sudah kubilang Sakura_-chan_… Panggil aku _Kaasan_," ujar suara di seberang. Uchiha Mikoto melanjutkan, "apa kau baik-baik saja? Pergilah ke hotel _Luxury Oto_, _Kaasan _baru saja memesankan kamar untukmu. Tempatnya tepat di samping taman dan sebelah utara _mall._

"Iya aku baik-baik saja, _Kaasan._ _Hountou ni arigatou_…" ucap Sakura sopan, kebetulan sekali hotelnya dekat di sini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian benar-benar saling mencintai… Sebenarnya _Kaasan _tidak terlalu serius dengan ucapan _Kaasan _yang dulu. _Kaasan _sangat menyetujui kalian, tapi maaf _Kaasan _tidak bisa berbuat apa apa…" ucap Mikoto. Sepertinya ibu Sasuke itu benar-benar menganggap dirinya dan Sasuke tengah jatuh cinta. Tapi mengingat kata-kata Itachi tadi membuat pikirannya lelah.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Kaasan_ tidak salah apapun," balas Sakura.

"Sakura_-chan_, apa kau bersedia datang di upacara pernikahan Sasuke? Kau masih jadi managernya 'kan?" tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba membuat Sakura harus berfikir dua kali.

"Baiklah, _Kaasan…_"

**.**

**.**

Hari besar itu akhirnya tiba. Salah satu Kuil Shinto yang ada di Oto adalah tempat upacara pernikahan digelar. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi. Semuanya ditata sesuai dengan adat istiadat orang Jepang. Tamu pun berkumpul di altar suci saat mempelai wanita datang di iringi ayahnya. Karin menggunakan tudung _tsuni kakushi _dan kimono putih yang membalut tubuhnya. Di ujung altar sudah ada Sasuke yang memakai hakama hitam bersama pendeta Shinto di sampingnya. Upacara ini sedikit mendekati upacara pernikahan orang barat.

Harinya tiba juga, Sasuke. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Tiba-tiba mata hitamnya mendapati orang telah tinggal bersamanya selama satu tahun, Haruno Sakura, gadis berumur 17 tahun yang memakai setelan kimono warna _pink_. Bagaimana ia bisa datang kemari?

Tanpa Sasuke sadari Karin telah berada di hadapannya dan pendeta sudah selesai membacakan doa. Kini tiba saatnya Sasuke membaca sumpah perkawinan kepada Karin.

Sumpah yang tak pernah ada di lubuk hatinya.

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang tengah membaca sumpah perkawinan di hadapan semua orang. Pandangannya kosong menatap itu semua, ia tidak tahu apa harus menertawakan keterpurukan Sasuke atau malah ikutan sedih. Entahlah… lagi pula ia hanya diminta Mikoto datang.

Hah, ia harus mencari pekerjaan lagi. Semoga setelah ini Sasuke melupakan semuanya sehingga ia bisa kembali di kehidupannya semula dengan bersekolah dan kerja sambilan. Belajar dari awal akan lebih terasa berat.

Tak terasa adat upacara pernikahan telah di laksanakan. Setelah adat selesai biasanya ada kegiatan resepsi, Uchiha dan Uzumaki telah merencanakan dua kegiatan resepsi. Pagi setelah adat selesai di kuil dan nanti malam di _ballroom _hotel berbintang milik keluarga Uzumaki. Pagi ini banyak sekali tamu yang di undang dari kalangan artis dan kerabat pengusaha, tapi sepertinya nanti malam lebih banyak lagi.

Sakura menghela nafas, ia mengambil sebuah pudding dan memakannya agak jauh dari titik keramaian. Memikirkan pekerjaan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Sementara itu, seseorang datang dari belakang gadis berambut _pink _itu. Orang itu duduk di sampingnya, menatap lurus kedepan sambil berkata, "Pesta pernikahan memang membosankan ya…"

Setelah mengatakan demikian pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura yang sedang mengangkat wajahnya pula. Eh…

"Sakura-_chan!"_

"…_Niisan?_"

Pemuda berambut merah dan gadis berambut _pink _itu memeluk satu sama lain dengan erat dan mungkin akan menarik perhatian wartawan. Tapi toh, mereka tidak peduli, sudah bertahun-tahun berpisah dan sekarang bertemu di tempat yang tak terduga seperti ini

"Bagaimana _Niisan_ bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sakura. Jujur saja ia kaget kakak kandungnya datang kemari. Sasori menjawab, "Sasuke pernah berkolaborasi denganku menyutradarai beberapa film dulu. Ah, dan juga _Kaasan _menjadi _wedding organizer _di sini."

Senang sekali, sangat senang. Itulah yang ada di benak Haruno Sakura, sampai-sampai air keluar dari ujung matanya. Apalagi setelah mendengar ibunya juga ada di sini. Ia berkata, "Aku ingin bertemu _Kaasan…_"

"Jangan menangis Sakura_-chan_," Sasori mengusap pipi Sakura. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, adiknya memang sudah besar. Ia melanjutkan, "kalau ingin bertemu _Kaasan_ kau harus menunggu nanti malam, dia benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu sekarang."

"_Niisan… _boleh 'kan aku memelukmu sekali lagi?"

Tanpa menjawab Sasori sudah memeluknya erat. Pelukan hangat yang dirindukan Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

Pesta resepsi sudah dimulai 10 menit yang lalu. Sakura terus mondar mandir di salah satu pojok ruangan. Satu set _long_ _dress _yang barusan dibeli kakaknya –Sasori benar-benar mempercantik dirinya. Warnanya merah tua dengan ornamen hiasan bunga berwarna emas di salah satu bagiannya. Tapi bukan ini yang dipikirkan Sakura, tapi ia sedang menunggu ibunya selesai dengan urusan pekerjaannya.

"Sakura -_chan, _tidak usah segusar itu… sebentar lagi mungkin selesai," ucap Sasori menghiburnya. Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan ulahnya, dia menatap Sasori, "Aku tidak sabar, _Niisan_."

"Baiklah… kalau kau tidak pusing sih tak apa," respon Sasori sambil meneguk _wine_ di gelasnya. Tiba-tiba suara seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Hey, Akasuna, jadi tidak?"

Akasuna? Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Ah, aku kesana!" seru Sasori membalasnya. Dia menatap Sakura yang memasang wajah kebingungan, tapi karena sudah dipanggil teman ia segera melangkah pergi, "Sakura-_chan_, aku akan bertemu dengan temanku sebentar… kau tunggu di sini saja ya."

Sakura mengangguk. Sedetik setelah Sasori pergi, seseorang lagi datang mengejutkan Sakura. Sasuke memakai jas hitam mendatangi tempat di mana ia berdiri, "Sasuke-_san?_"

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengannya?" tanya Sasuke ketus, entah apa yang merasuki otak Sakura sehingga gadis itu seolah baru mengenalnya, dan juga panggilan '_-san_' yang terdengar sangat aneh. Sakura malah mengalihkan topik, "Dimana istrimu? Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" seru pemuda itu. Jangan menambahkan beban frustasinya hari ini dengan berpura-pura datang sebagai tamu yang tidak saling mengenal.

"Baiklah, memang susah berdebat denganmu. Sepertinya kau ingin tahu sekali?" ucap Sakura. Sasori tiba-tiba datang dan menyapa Sasuke, "Selamat malam Sasuke -_san!_"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia memandangi Sakura tajam. Sasori angkat bicara lagi, "Ada urusan apa dengan adikku, Sasuke-_san?_"

"Adik?" Sasuke bertanya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sasori yang masih menatapnya bingung. Sakura menggandeng lengan Sasori, "_Niisan_, ayo temui ibu…"

Sakura berkata begitu seolah-olah menghindari Sasuke. Sasori mengangguk, dia pamit pada Sasuke terlebih dahulu sebelum ia pergi dari sana. Sial, apa yang sudah terjadi disini? Kenapa Sakura bisa jadi adik dari seorang Akasuna Sasori?

**.**

Pesta hampir selesai malam itu. Tamu-tamu mulai berkurang tapi masih bisa dibilang ramai. Sasuke tak beranjak dari tempatnya yang tadi, entah apa yang dilakukannya. Tiba-tiba dari jendela ia melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang duduk bersama ibunya, Mikoto. Tak lama kemudian ibu Sasuke itu pergi, kini tinggal ia sendiri.

"Haruno."

"Oh Selamat malam, Sasuke-_san_," ucap Sakura lembut dan sopan. Dia menunduk sedikit. Sasuke mencengkram tangannya tiba-tiba, "Apa yang terjadi denganmu, hah?!"

Sakura berusaha melepas cengkraman kuat itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan Sasuke, "Tolong hentikan… Sasuke_-san_."

Sakura hampir menangis karenanya. Ini kedua kalinya bagi Sasuke, pemuda itu kemudian melepas tangan Sakura dengan enggan. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Semuanya begitu membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

"Haruno, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku? Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau bicarakan pada ibuku? Ingat, kau masih terikat kontrak–"

"Masa bodoh dengan kontrak," mata Sakura yang berkaca-kaca, "Mikoto_-san _sudah menganggapnya tidak ada."

Ibunya tahu tentang hal ini? Kira-kita itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke sekarang. Sasuke membentak Sakura lagi, "Aku masih menganggapnya ada! Kau masih milikku Haruno. Jangan bertindak bodoh!"

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan!" seru Sakura. Kemudian suaranya memelan, "Selamat malam, Sasuke_-san_, selamat atas pernikahanmu."

Sakura berbalik pergi, dari kejauhan ia menemui Sasori dan seorang _wedding organizer _bernama Akasuna Mebuki. Mereka menatap Sakura bingung, dan kemudian mereka menghilang di balik pintu.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya juga… Sasuke tidak bisa mengejar Sakura.

_Baka _Sasuke_._

**.**

**.**

**A Year Later**

Paris. Kota paling romantis di Prancis dan mungkin di seluruh dunia. Terkenal akan dunia _fashion_-nya dan dunia belanja. Jangan lupakan juga menara Eiffel yang menjulang tinggi, menjadi saksi banyaknya pasangan yang menyatakan cintanya. Banyak tempat-tempat menyenangkan yang ada di sini, membuat siapa saja bahagia ketika datang kemari.

Di salah satu kamar sebuah mansion seorang gadis berambut _pink _mengenakan _dress _panjang bewarna _pink _pula yang elegan dan mewah. Dia menatap ke cermin dengan pandangan bosan. Lagi-lagi undangan pesta makan malam. Hampir setiap minggu seperti ini. Hari-harinya hanya diisi tidur, makan, les, ikut acara keluarga, dan tidur kembali. Kebanyakan ia menghabiskan harinnya di mansion karena ia juga _homeschooling_. Semua keluarganya –ayah tiri, ibu, dan kakaknya Sasori sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Kini Akasuna Sakura telah pindah ke Paris. Kota dimana awal ibu dan kakaknya berkarir. Mebuki –ibunya itu telah menikah dengan seorang pemilik perusahaan yang kebetulan berdarah Jepang bermarga Akasuna. Pria itu orang yang baik menurut Sakura, tapi setelah itu ia baru tahu kalau ayahnya selalu menjunjung tinggi etika dan sopan santun. Sebenarnya tidak masalah, hanya saja… semua terasa kaku.

_Tok, tok, tok. _

"Apa _Kaasama _boleh masuk?"

"Ya. Silahkan, _Kaasama_."

Akasuna Mebuki memasuki kamar besar itu, ia sudah memakai _dress _mewah juga. Sakura mendekat ke arah ibunya dan membungkuk sopan. Ibunya tersenyum dan berkata, "Sakura-_chan_, mari kita berangkat. _Otousama _sudah menunggu."

"Baiklah, _Kaasama_," Sakura mengangguk kemudian mengikuti ibunya keluar. Semuanya telah berubah ternyata, senyum itu berbeda. Bukan senyum yang menunjukkan kehangatan, tapi terlihat seperti orang asing yang baru saja bertemu. Sasori juga berubah begitu kalau di rumah dan ada ayah.

Mansion ini seperti sekumpulan orang asing yang tinggal di bawah satu atap.

**.**

Ruang makan keluarga ini sedikit lebih besar daripada ruang makan keluarga Akasuna. Tepat jam 6 acara makan malam berlangsung. Ada 4 keluarga yang berkumpul disini. Mereka semua adalah teman bisnis ayah Sakura. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar di meja makan, kecuali suara rendah seperti bisikan yang diucapkan orang-orang di sana setelah suapan pertama hidangan utama. Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan meja makan yang sepi begini, berbeda saat ia masih kecil dulu. Meja selalu diisi dengan cerita-cerita lucu dari Sasori ataupun nasehat dari ibu dan ayah kandungnya. Semuanya memang sudah berubah.

Sakura meletakkan garpu di sebelah kiri dan pisau di sebelah kanan bersama-sama di arah jam 5 di atas piring menandakan ia sudah selesai makan. Kemudian gadis itu mengelap bibirnya dengan lap tangan. Semuanya juga sudah selesai, banyak dari mereka menghabiskan waktu menunggu hidangan penutup dengan berbincang-bincang masalah bisnis dan lain-lainnya.

Mata _emelard _Sakura melirik Sasori yang tengah berbincang kepada seorang gadis dengan akrab. Ia melirik kearah lainnya, semua anak-anak orang kaya ini benar-benar berbaur dengan cara yang elegan. Sangat sopan dan entah kenapa… terasa membosankan.

Tidak adakah yang ingin berteriak 'AKU GORILLA KELAPARAANN' dengan menepuk kedua dadanya dan menari-nari di atas meja? Itu lebih menarik menurut Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian makanan penutup datang. Sakura ingin cepat-cepat pulang rasanya, tapi semua orang di sini terdiam setelah mendapatkan _dessert _mereka. Kita memang harus menunggu beberapa menit untuk memberikan perut kita ruang setelah menyantap menu pembuka dan utama. Makan baru dimulai setelah tuan rumah memulainya lebih dulu. Setelah beberapa menit makan, biasanya ada yang langsung pulang atau masih tinggal untuk mengobrol lebih lama. Salah satunya keluarga Sakura.

"_Otousama _akan sangat senang jika Sakura mau berteman dengan Pierre dari keluarga Nivans," ayah Sakura tiba-tiba berkata begitu dengan senyuman. Sakura menatap orang yang dimaksud ayahnya itu. Pemuda yang umurnya sepantaran dengannya tengah tersenyum pula kearahnya.

"Anak perempuan Akasuna-_jisama _memang cantik," ucapnya sopan. Semuanya tersenyum kecuali Sakura. Ia terpaksa mengeluarkan senyum kecil.

**.**

"_Otousama, _apa saya nanti akan dijodohkan?" tanya Sakura saat di mobil keluarga mereka. Ayahnya mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Sakura-_chan_. Ini sudah tradisi orang kalangan atas seperti kita."

"Apa? Aku tidak mau!"

"Sakura-_chan, _sopanlah kepada _Otousama_!" ucap ibunya dengan nada tinggi, sedangkan ayah hanya diam saja. Sasori? Dia tidak ingin ikut campur.

"_Maaf._"

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya di bulan Juni, Akasuna Sakura duduk termenung memandangi air burung-burung merpati yang sedang memakan roti yang ia berikan. Awalnya, tinggal bersama kakak, ibu dan ayah tirinya yang baik adalah hal yang Sakura impikan. Tetapi lama-lama rasanya hambar seperti permen karet yang dikunyah.

Karena keluarganya sangat berkecukupan di sini, bahkan tergolong kaya, hampir setiap minggu ada undangan makan malam yang mengharuskan dirinya dan Sasori ikut berpartisipasi. Caranya makan harus sesuai dengan etika yang diajarkan ibunya. Bukan tidak suka, tapi acara makan malam yang hanya diisi dengan urusan bisnis dan blablabla lainnya, benar-benar membuatnya bosan.

Selain itu, acara makan tadi malam lebih membuatnya semakin bosan, apalagi teringat kata-kata ayahnya. Bagi Sakura, kata-kata itu merupakan suatu alibi untuk membuat kerjasama perusahaan dengan menikahkan anak-anak mereka.

Sakura menghela nafas, ia serasa jadi Sasuke sekarang. Apa yang begitu penting soal kerjasama perusahaan? Meraup uang sebanyak-banyaknya? Atau berkuasa diatas segalanya? Pernikahan menjadi begitu mengerikan bagi Sakura. Ia tidak ingin menikah, tidak sekarang atau kapanpun.

Bicara soal Sasuke yang tiba-tiba melintas di pikiran Sakura membuat air matanya mengalir. Sakura memegang dahinya yang berkeringat. Ah, kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Semua membosankan di sini, tapi kalau ada Sasuke… Sakura tidak bisa menduga apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Baginya… Sasuke selalu punya kejutan.

Walaupun agak janggal tapi Sakura mengakuinya, satu tahun bersama Sasuke sangat berbeda dengan satu tahun tanpanya. Seperti air dan api, atau langit dan bumi yang berlawanan. Waktunya pun terasa lama di sini, setiap hari Sakura selalu ingin melewatinya dengan cepat karena ia sudah merasa bosan dengan semua les-les atau acara pesta yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ia diadakan.

"Sudahlah…" Sakura bangun dari tempatnya dan menilik jam. Sudah waktunya, ia berdiri dan siap pergi dari taman itu. _Niisan_ memintanya untuk menjemput di lokasi syuting karena mobil Sasori sedang dibawanya. Namun baru setengah jalan ia melupakan dompetnya. Pasti ketinggalan di tempat tadi, batin Sakura. Saat gadis berambut _pink _itu berbalik sebuah tangan menyodorkan dompetnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_san?_" lidah Sakura kelu saat tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya. Kenapa dia ada di sini…

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu."

"Dimana istrimu?" Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura dengan dompetnya sampai bunyi pekikkan gadis itu terdengar. Sakura bicara lagi dengan suara yang monoton, "Itu sakit dan tidak sopan, Sasuke-_san_. Apa ada syuting film sehingga kau ada di sini?"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, susah sekali berhadapan dengan Sakura yang ini daripada yang dulu. Ia berkata dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya, "Aku sakit… semua ini gara-gara kau."

Sakura terkejut, "Gara-gara… aku?"

"Tapi aku senang. Seperti yang sudah kurencanakan, kita berhasil membatalkan pernikahannya…" ucap Sasuke tersenyum kearah Sakura. Senyum yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Sasuke langsung merengkuh Sakura erat. Pemuda itu berkata lagi, "terimakasih… Haruno –ah tidak, Akasuna Sakura."

"Panggil saja Haruno, Sasuke-_san_," ucap Sakura. Dia melanjutkan, "apa maksudnya... membatalkan pernikahan?"

"Tentu saja, setelah menikah aku sakit dan mereka membiarkanku membuat pilihan. Menemui orang _baka _sepertimu adalah pilihanku," jawab pemuda berambut _raven _itu. Ia tersenyum sekali lagi tanpa disadari Sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu berguman ambigu, "Sasuke-_san..._"

Angin akhir musim semi berhembus melewati keduanya. Sasuke sangat betah berada dalam pelukan bersama gadis itu, walaupun Sakura masih saja bertingkah seperti orang asing dengan suara yang monoton. Sasuke, sudah cukup dengan tiga kali panggilan '_-san_' yang selalu diucapkan Sakura. Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat sekali lagi, mengeratkan pelukannya dan berkata,_  
_

"Ngomong-ngomong… dadamu tambah besar dibandingkan saat pertama kali kita bertemu, Haruno."

_DUAK_

"DASAR UCHIHA MESUUUM!"

**.**

**.**

_Yokatta, hontou ni yokatta. Ayo Sakura, kita nikmati satu tahun lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Aku ingin awal pagi kau berkata dengan cerewet dan mengataiku mesum atau apapun itu. Kita tidak akan berpisah karena aku selalu punya cara untukmu._

_ Ne, Haruno Sakura?_

_**The End**_

* * *

_*Yokatta, hountou ni yokatta : _Syukurlah. Aku sangat bersyukur.

**Author's Note : **Yakkk Uchiha Sasuke memang selalu punya caranya sendiri... walaupun agak -ehem- mesum. Tapi bisa dikatakan Sasuke akan cerewet kalau di sana udah ada Sakura. Jadi yah... begitulah #lirik

Btw, apa Sasuke kurang mesum? Adakah misstype? Kurang greget? Ending gantung? Dan, dimanakah Ino? #plak

_Jaa, __special thanks for all readers dan reviewers!_


End file.
